vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Boris (Feeding Frenzy)
Summary Boris the Butterfly Fish is the first playable character in Feeding Frenzy 2: Shipwreck Showdown. Like most characters in the game, his story arc isn't very involved, and only serves to give a short glimpse of the main antagonist at the end of the arc. However, Boris reappears in the final story arc to fight the intruder at the end of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. 10-B to 9-B '''depending on his size '''Name: Boris Origin: Feeding Frenzy 2: Shipwreck Showdown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Butterfly Fish Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Speed, Limited Size Manipulation (His size grows as he eats more fish), Resistance to Puncturing, Poison and Venom (Can easily devour boxfish and lionfish without being affected by the toxins at all, making contact with jellyfish stingers and consuming minnows that are poisoned by pollution only briefly affect him, spines from porcupine fish only bounce him away), Powerups grant him access to Speed Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Shockwave Creation, Paralysis Infliction, Size Manipulation (The Shrink Shroom shrinks any predators to a size that Boris can manage), and possible Time Stop Attack Potency: Varies. Average Human level to Wall level depending on his size (In his smallest form, he can eat boxfish, which are capable of growing up to 45 cm, doing so would require him to crush the bony plates and scales that serve as the fish's body armor. He should also be comparable to certain species of carp, which can injure a man's nose and dent his forehead just from colliding with his face upon jumping out of the water. As he eats more, he can eventually grow up to sizes approaching that of great whites, and can easily devour and ingest humphead wrasses in a single gulp) Speed: Peak Human (Faster than leopard sharks and great whites, the latter of which can swim at 25 mph. His speed does not decrease or increase as he grows bigger.), higher via Speed Boost, possibly Subsonic+ via First Fury (Temporarily gives Boris the speed to dash around the screen and devour any fish or powerups that he is capable of devouring, all while the surrounding fish and predators are frozen compared to him in speed. Fish like Zebrafish and Anglerfish have demonstrated the ability to react and strike within 3 to 6 milliseconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Varies. Average Human level to Wall level depending on his size Stamina: 'Extremely high, goes on constant feeding sprees without tiring out 'Range: Melee Standard Equipment: 'None notable 'Intelligence: '''Below Human level '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dashing:' Boris is capable of executing quick, short dashes in a last ditch effort to escape predators. Using this technique when facing the surface of the water allows Boris to leap above the surface of the water in order to devour any prey above the surface mid-air. *'Inhaling:' Boris is capable of sucking in the water in front of him, allowing him to devour small schools of fish entirely. This works equally as well for devouring entire swarms of bugs in the air above the water's surface, and can also be used for practical purposes, like pulling in underwater mines and then moving out of the way to lure predators into them. *'Speed Boost:' Temporarily gives The Intruder a slight boost in speed. *'Shrink Shroom:' Shrinks any nearby fish that could potentially eat Boris down to a size where he can eat them. Even leopard sharks and great whites are shrunk down to the size of minnows and herring with this powerup. *'First Fury:' Stops all the nearby fish and predators, and automatically makes Boris dash around and devour any nearby fish or collectibles that would be beneficial to consume, returning Boris back to his original position afterwards. Whether or not this is a form of stopping time or simply boosting Boris' speed to a great extent is never directly specified, but the implications seem to be leaning more towards the latter. *'Shield Fish:' Summons a small minnow to protect Boris from predators. Whenever a predator tries to eat Boris, they'll end up eating the Shield Fish instead. Boris can have up to three guardians at once. *'Flash Bubble:' When Boris ingests this bubble, a shockwave is unleashed, stunning all nearby predators. It also forces all nearby underwater mines to explode, implying that the shockwave also applies tremendous force. *'Loony Lure:' Ingesting this bubble summons a large, fish-shaped lure to come in and lure all nearby predators away. *'Resistances:' Boris has displayed resistance to many things that are essentially death sentences to normal fish in the wild. While he is affected by some of these things, the effects are brief and very minor. **'Resistance to Poisonous Fish:' Boris is freely capable of eating poisonous fis like lionfish and boxfish without being harmed in the slightest. However, whenever Boris consumes a poisonous minnow that was affected by pollution, the player's control over him is completely reversed, although the effect lasts very briefly until Boris spits the poisonous minnow back out. The player can even shorten the poisonous minnow's effect by clicking rapidly. Boris can even use the poisonous minnows to his advantage by spitting them out into a predator's mouth. All of this suggests that while Boris has a strong resistance towards toxins and stingers, pollution does have a minor effect on him. **'Resistance to Jellyfish Stingers:' Whenever Boris makes contact with jellyfish stingers, he is briefly stunned and stopped in place. However, he is not harmed, and can break free almost immediately, while normal fish in the wild would be paralyzed on the spot. Even repeated instances of contact do not increase the stingers' affect over him. **'Resistance to Porcupine Fish Spines:' While Boris is completely incapable of devouring a porcupine fish while it is inflated, attempting to do so doesn't harm Boris in the slightest, only bouncing him back a bit and subtracting 5 points from the player's score. Even then, Boris is still capable of devouring and killing the porcupine fish when it isn't inflated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fish Category:Feeding Frenzy Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9